


IT returns

by HemoOryctolagus (oz_the_animatronic_rabbit)



Category: IT (2017), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Multi, Richie Tozier and Mike Wheeler Are Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-04-14 07:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14130888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oz_the_animatronic_rabbit/pseuds/HemoOryctolagus
Summary: Richie find's out he has a twin and goes to Eddie, after that he has a dream where he meets El and finds out that IT is back. (basically, they have to go to Hawkins because of IT and shit goes down there's angst and fluff this will probably end with poly losers and El/Mike also alive Georgie cause he's an innocent angel who deserves to live. (please forgive the crappy summary I'm not good at them but I'm more able to get the ideas out when writing the actual story)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (I am so sorry this is short, I thought it was longer later chapters will be as we get into the drama!)
> 
> The Stranger things Kids will be here in chapter two.

_(dreams/scenes in the void/”dark place”  in italics)_

**_Derry Maine_ **

**_3rd person pov_ **

Everything was over They defeated IT (at least for another 27 years)and  had found Georgie after deciding to explore the caverns a bit more he had been in pretty bad shape but he would live and Bill had wept again; though this time it wasn’t out of sadness or fear, it was out of happiness because he had been right and his baby brother was alive. When they had gotten back to town Bill carrying his baby brother in his arms all of them soaked in blood and sewer water the first thing they did was take Georgie to the hospital and then the hospital called Mr. and Mrs. Denbrough to tell them that their son was alive. The losers had made sure to be gone by the time they got there, except for Bill of course who had only left his brothers side when they took him in for surgery to clean up his arm.

 The only time Bill left Georgie’s side after his parents had gotten there was when he was forced to go home. Except he didn’t he couldn't go back to that empty house knowing his brother was alive, so he stayed with stan.  After Georgie had gotten out of the hospital all the losers gathered to take one giant group picture, That had been the second happiest day of Bill’s life (the first being when Georgie was born of course)and none of the losers couldn’t have been happier.

Fast forward two years and they ’re in Highschool now and Mike was even going to school with them now; they had somehow convinced his grandfather to let him go to high school with the rest of the losers. Now with the seven of them together some people were slightly intimidated by them but others couldn't care less about their numbers they were all still losers and that meant that must be weak (no one knew how strong they truly were) so they still got picked on. Other than that they were all extremely happy not hafting to deal with (or remember really) the murderous thing they had come to call IT. All of this is why it’s a shock for one Eddie Kaspbrak when Richie Tozier (or Trashmouth as he’s more commonly known by his friends) crawled through his window one night with tears in his eyes. “God Richie, what’s wrong?” Richie just shook it off with a joke like always “Nothing’s wrong Ed’s just came for your mom and thought I’d stop by and see you first.” He saw right through Richie’s facade “Shut up Richie.” It was July no one Beeped Richie in July, The first Time someone did it after Neibolt he stopped talking for at least a week it felt like an eternity to the rest of the losers though. “And don’t call me Ed’s, now tell me what’s wrong.” 

 Richie gave him a small smile “Oh you know the usual doing chores for money then wasting it, oh here’s something new; I have a brother!” He said he semi loudly but he was crying, whether he was sad or overly frustrated Eddie didn’t know but he was determined to make the other boy feel better. “You, you have a what?” he sniffed and smiled again, it was still fake “A brother, a twin to be exact, I don’t know his name, I don’t know anything  about him actually, except he’s 16 and we share a birthday.” He was still crying when Eddie hugged him and spoke again. “It’s alright Richie, I may not understand but I know you’ll be okay. Now I’ll go get you some food you stay here.” Richie’s smile became slightly more genuine then “Alright Eds, Thanks.” and for once Eddie didn’t reprimand him for the nickname 

 

When Eddie got back with the sandwich Richie was relaxed on his bed but Eddie knew he wasn’t asleep “Hey Rich I got you a sandwich I know it’s not much but-” Rich cut him off “No Ed’s it’s perfect.” Richie quickly ate the sandwich with Eddie sitting next to him and when he was done it didn’t take long for either by to fall asleep

* * *

 

_ When Richie opened his eyes he was somewhere dark, it felt like he was standing on water, (like the feeling before you actually put your foot in the water)  and Eddie was nowhere to be seen “EDDIE?” he shouted to no avail “ED’S WHERE ARE YOU?!” he started running that is Until he saw a girl “Mike?” She asked, “N-no I’m Richie, who’re you?”  She looked surprised “I’m Jane, Mike calls me El, though.” she-Jane, er, El- said with a smile on her face “Well Jane, can you tell me where we are?” Her expression darkened slightly “The dark place.”  He frowned, confused. “Alright, well do you know how to get out of here?” She shook her head “Alright then, Who’s this Mike who I apparently look like?” She smiled again “He-” she was cut off by another voice- one Richie hoped never to hear again-”Hiya Richie, how’s little Georgie?” The way he said Either name was sickening He turned to look at the horrible thing that was IT “Y-you, we-we killed you, you’re not real!” IT smiled IT’s horrible clown smile “I was real then, and I’m real now.” dread filled Richie’s stomach “I-I’m not afraid of you.”  “Yes you are, and look, little Eleven is scared to.” Pennywise pointed one of it’s-horribly, terrifyingly- long fingers at El and Richie turned to her, she was white as a sheet-she screamed. And then Richie did too right as IT grabbed ahold of his throat “Beep Beep Richie.” _

* * *

 

Richie shot up with a scream and Eddie was already up with a worried look on his face “Richie, what’s wrong?” Richie could feel the sweat on his back as he struggled to form the words “I-it’s back.” Eddie looked confused “what’s back Richie?” Richie looked Eddie dead in the eyes “P-pennywise, IT’s back.” Eddie paled “W-we need to call bill.” Richie's eyes widened (though Eddie didn't think that was possible.) “N-no not call him, we need to go there, IT hasn’t forgotten about Georgie.” “Alright, then  off to the Denbrough house we go.”

 It didn’t take long to get to the Denbrough house with how fast they were peddling on their bikes. When they got there Richie wasted no time getting to the door, It was the two boy’s parents date night and  so Bill was in charge of Georgie and answered the door quickly “Richie, Eddie, Wh-wah-what’s wrong?” He had instantly noticed the panic on both of their faces. “IT’s back.” Eddie had been the one to say it-Richie had explained the dream to Eddie and was now finding it particularly hard to speak. Bill paled and ran back inside while the two boys followed.

* * *

 

**_Bill’s pov_ **

He had to make sure Georgie was okay, something about hearing that, that thing, was back made him have a need to check on his precious baby brother, when he saw he was still inside watching cartoons he breathed a sigh of relief he turned to the other two Losers in the room “C-call the O-oth-ther-others, tell-the-them that IT’s b-b-back, I’m Going to stay here with Georgie.” Both boys nodded and ran off to the nearest phone.

* * *

 

**_3rd person pov_ **

Three phone calls later six of the seven losers were in the Denbrough household and Bev had been notified saying she would take be on the next train back to derry. They were all taking a moment to calm down revealing in the fact that Georgie was there and for a moment they were safe when suddenly Richie felt an almost piercing head in his head before. Suddenly he was back in the place he only knew as “the dark place.” only this time he wasn’t alone there was a boy who looked exactly like him, only he didn't have glasses. “W-who are you?” he was still struggling to find his voice. “I’m Mike.”


	2. Meet me (in the void)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Stranger Things crew is here(plus one Beverly Marsh)/The twins meet in the void and encounter something none too pleasant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note I like Karen a lot more than I like ted so yeah.

 

**_Chapter 2_ **

**_Hawkins Indiana_ **

It has been two years since everything to do with the upside down had ended and, yeah they all have scars, but they were also all happy. Johnathan Steve and Nancy, for example, were all three in a happy relationship. Lucas is was dating Max. Wills nightmares had basically stopped and El was much better at talking to people now. Oh yeah, and El and Mike were happily together. 

Yep, everything was great...until Karen Weeler called Mike into the living room one morning two weeks after his 16th birthday and sat him down with a sad look in her eyes. “Mom, what's wrong?” There were actual tears in her eyes now “Mike honey I’m doing this while your fathers not here, he doesn’t want me to tell you this but I’m fed up with hiding, I never wanted to in the first place…” Mike looked at his mother, confused. “Hiding what?” Her mom sighed and closed her eyes, the huge tears finally racing down her face. “You have a brother, a twin brother named Richie. Before you get angry you should know, it was your father who made me give him up, I never wanted to.” She was freely crying now. Mike did not find himself upset with his mother, however, he felt a burning rage for his father as he hugged her. “It’s alright mom. D-do you know where he lives?” She wiped her eyes, smiled sadly and smiled. “He lives in a town called Derry in Main.” “I’m going to find him.” Mike had said that with a furry in his eyes and determination in his voice. And Karen hugged her son tighter. “I want you to be careful.” he let  go and got up “Don't worry I will.”

It turned out it wouldn’t be extremely  hard to find him, this was because one Beverly marsh had been passing the party on the street when she heard the boy (who in her mind looked all too much like the beloved trash mouth) say one sentence in an all to familiar voice “His, name is Richie, and he lives in Derry Main.” She stopped dead in her tracks and turned right around and walked right up to the boy. “Do you mean Richie Tozier?” His eyes widened and he nodded. “I mean, I don’t know his last name but if that's it than uhm yeah, I guess.” She closed her eyes and breathed real deep. “How do you know who he is, he’s never even been out of derry?”  and her eyes turned to moons at his next sentence. “He’s my brother, and I intend to find him.” after she had processed the sentence all she said was “follow me and we can call him.” and surprisingly enough they actually followed her. 

When they got to her and her aunt’s current residence she had gone straight for the phone but it rang before she could dial. “Hello?” and ironically enough it was one Richie Tozier who’s voice who came out of the other end. “Hey, Bev.” He sounded panicked. “Richie? What’s wrong.” “We have a small-well huge actually-either way, there’s a problem here in Derry.” She felt her brow wrinkle. “What’s wrong?” “IT’s back.” she gasped her hand instantly reaching for her throat. “Y-you have to be kidding, it’s not supposed to be back for at least 25 more years!” She doesn’t know how but she somehow knew that he was hafting to force his mouth to form the words. “Alright, I’ll be on the next train, you go back to everyone else and stay together alright?” “Alright Bev, I’ll see you by.” “by Rich.”

* * *

 

When she back into the living room she was met with expecting eyes and it was Mike that spoke first. “So, what’d he say!?” She took a deep breath in  “Who wants to take a trip to Maine?” “What? why would we go there?” It was only after that question that they noticed how scared she looked, and after that, she told them all about the summer of 1984. After she was done Mike went to say something he had felt a sharp pain before appearing in a void like an area.

* * *

 

_“ Is this the void?” but the only thing that answered him was a boy who shared his face. “W-who are you?” Mike frowned a little bit. “I’m Mike.” The boy looked a little spooked. “Who are you?” He looked up (he had been looking at his feet.) “I-I’m Richie.” Mike felt his eyes widen in surprise. “Riche-as in Richie Tozier?” And Like that Richie's face went from spooked to shocked. “H-how do you know my name?!” Mike did his best to put a calm look on his face. “Because your friend Beverly told me, also because I’m-I’m your brother.” Richie's eyes widened “I-it’s you? A-and you know Bev!?” Mike nodded. “Yeah, we’re all about to get on a train and go to main.” He looked plain scared now. “N-No! Do not come here!” Mike knew he looked confused “Why not?” Richie still looked terrified. “I-I don’t know but I just have this feeling. You can’t come here.” And for whatever reason, Mike completely understood. “A-alright we won't go to Main.” Richie looked relieved after he said that._

_ They talked for a little bit, seeming to be stuck in the void, they had both calmed down significantly. That is until what must be the creepiest voice ever heard sound. “My my look at this, the Wheeler boys back together again. It’s disgusting.” Richie had paid and Mike turned to look at whatever creature this might be; what he saw was the scariest ass clown anyone had ever seen. “There was a reason Dr. Brenner had that man send him away.” The clown had pointed at Richie, for some reason this infuriated mike (even though he had just met him) “How do you know who dr banner is?!” He just smiled and laughed a haunting sound.  “I’m older than the earth, and when that turtle is interested in something, it can’t be anything good for me, I was the one that had that good for nothing separate you.” At that Richie went to punch it but was frozen when the clown muttered a small fraise “Beep Beep Richie.” but after that mike awoke with a gasp. _

* * *

 

When he woke up he was surrounded by the entire party and Bev. “We can’t go to Derry.” That seemed to upset bev. “What do you mean we can't go!? That-that thing is back and we’re

supposed

to just sit here!.” Mike grabbed her shoulders. “Richie said we couldn’t go, said he just had this feeling, and I trust that.” Bev looked concerned. “Was the clown there?” He donned a frightened expression. “Yes-he-IT- said something to Rich, made him freeze.” and before he could say what, bev did, “IT beeped Richey didn’t IT?” “I-if that’s what you call what he said then yes, it was weird he just froze.” Bev sighed “Yeah I know. I’m going to call Bill, maybe if we can’t go there they can come here. And with that, she left the room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want my twinny bois to be happy. also I'm thinking of giving Mike and Richie powers but like charmed style and they only start when the two come together to beat the big bad (also this is inspired by others I've read and so IT is also the mind flare because I love that idea-when I remember who wrote the fic that gave me the idea and the fic name I'll make sure to mention them!)


	3. Arrivals, and Revelations.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The losers arrive in Hawkins and some revelations are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you read just a warning this is angsty as heck.

**_Chapter 3_ **

**_Derry Maine_ **

When Richie woke up he was surrounded by concerned losers and a scared looking Georgie. “Richie, wh-whah-what was that, a-a-are you okay?” Richie looked up at his friends, they all had worried looks in their eyes “So, uh, I’m going to Indiana.” he was met with a chorus of “WHAT!?” “That’s where Bev is, and that’s where my brother is, and I need to figure some stuff out. So do you guys want to go with me or am I going alone?

   And that's how the seven of them (Georgie would not let go of Richie and when he did it was to grab hold of Bill.)  ended up on a train to Indiana, it’s not like any of their parents would really notice (okay maybe Ben and Eddie's moms would) but if they did it was to late there was no way they would turn back now. They sat in silence on the train for a while most of them opting to try and nap to ease the tension. The first one to speak and break the silence was Georgie. “Bill, I have to use the bathroom.” He shook his brother, who had been sleeping, a little so he could take him to the restroom. “Alr-r-right let’s go.” He took Georgie by the hand with a grip more tight than usual, most likely grounding himself, making sure his brother was really there and that this was really happening. 

After that all the losers took turns using the restroom, and, when the cart came, they all ordered small things with allowance they had built up or money they had earned doing jobs around town. It wasn’t anything big, the person they spent the most on was Georgie, him being the youngest and growing the most. After that they six older boys played word association games as George slept until one by one they slept as well. 

The next time they all woke up they were in Hawkins getting off the train to somehow find Richie’s supposed brother and their dear Beverly Marsh. So they set off from the train station, a still sleeping Georgie on Mike’s back (he was the strongest of all of them and had willingly volunteered to take him when Bill picked the sleeping boy up.) So Bill was willingly carrying Mikes bags as well as his own while Richie took Georgies. (He had stated that he was Bill probably wasn’t strong enough to carry all of it, but in all actuality, he wanted to make himself  feel useful) As soon as possible they found a pay phone and dialed up Bev's house. “Hello, Marsh residence, Beverly speaking.” Bill smiled. “Hey Bevvv er-erly, how do you get to your h-house from the t-tr-trai-train station?” there was a pause on the other side of the line

“Bill, did you idiots climb on a train and come to main?!” Bill giggled nervously “G-Georgie t-t-to, He wouldn’t le-let us go with -ou-out him.” She sighed. “Alright you boys stay there and I will somehow convince my friend Jane’s dad to come get you.” “Al-alright Th-thu-thanks bev.” and they hung up. Ben spoke, though it sounded more like a whisper on all their ears. “What’d she say?” Bill smiled, it was a small, but it was there. “She’s guh-gonna come get uh-us.”They all smiled and went to find a bench to sit down at and wait. 

About an hour later, after Georgie had awoken and Eddie and Stan had gone and gotten them all food; Bev showed up with a man, who they silently agreed was the sheriff, a girl with long dark curly hair, and….. a boy who looked almost exactly like Richie.They all got up and hugged Beverly. “Hey, guys.” She smiled but she was scared, they all were. Riche turned to Mike “H-hi.” The two walked closer to each other. “Hi, Richie.” Richie turned to El. “Hi, again.” She smiled a little bit. “Hi, it's good that you are okay.” They were interrupted by Georgie; who had walked up to Mike W. “Why do you look like Richie?” The older boy just smiled. “I’m his brother.” Georgie looked confused for a second. “But, Billy is my brother and I don't look that much like him?” Bill is the one who clarified. “They’re Tuh-tuh -twins Georgie.” His eyes widened in realization and he smiled. “Oh! There’s twins in my class! They said they can talk to each other through their head!.” Richie and Mike both smiled. “I do-do-do don’t think that tha-tha-that works like they s-s-say it does Georgie.” “Oh.” Richie turned to the rest of them. “So are we going or what?” He seemed to be getting back to his normal trashmouth self, but the rest of the losers could tell he was scared.

* * *

 

After introductions, Hopper drove them to the Marsh residence, where they proceeded to meet the rest of the party. The first thing they did was explain what in the hells was going on. After that, the 6 losers and Georgie who had been on the train were fed.

“Okay.” Beverly said, “You’re here, you’re fed, we know what’s going on, and now we need a plan to beat this fucking clown once and for all.” And so, they called Nancy and Steve (Hopper made them) once the two got there with John. They sat down and made a plan, and that is as follows

**_PLAN DEFEAT THIS MOFO CL*WN:_ **

 

  * __Go to Hawkins lab/The Hawkins library__


  * _see if there is anything on the twins and or pennywise_


  * _Once they have that information do what is necessary to track down and destroy that fucing clown_



 

And yeah it was a short plan on paper, but it would be more complicated to actually complete, and so they would sleep, and tomorrow they would go to the lab

  
  


The next day Hopper drove the twins Eleven Will and Eddie to Hawkins lab while the rest went to the library.

* * *

 

Richie didn’t like the lab, he didn’t like hospitals in general. That’s something the twins and Eddie all agreed on, that hospitals were awful and creepy. Once they got inside they asked to see doctor Owens. While waiting for doctor Owens (he had to  finish some important paperwork) Richie turned to Mike “This place is...not good, like wow..” Mike faced him and frowned, Richie’s brows were wrinkled and he had started to sweat-though he doubted the boy realized it. “It used to be, but now it’s..under new management, you could say, it’s better now.” Richie shook his head. “No-there’s st-.” He was cut off by doctor Owens entering the room. “Hello, what can I do for you six today?” they let hop respond-him being the adult and all “We need to see the files from when Brenner was still in charge.” Owens looked shocked “oh-of course, right this way.” He led them down a hall to an elevator where they went to one of the top floors. And into a room in the very back of the building. “In here, I’ll leave you to find what you need. And with that, he turned and left. 

* * *

 

What they found is something none of them expected, it was a file with both of the twin’s name on it (what’s inside is as follows:) 

**Richard and Michael Wheeler.**

**Twins born to Ted and Karen Wheeler**

**Notes:**

**_Week one: The twins have shown signs of abilities similar to our other subjects, however, theirs is stronger, they only seem to happen when the two are together._ **

 

**_Week four: The twins have shown more sign of abilities similar to eight and eleven, except the two abilities seem to have merged, once again these only work when the two are together..._ **

 

It continued like that, the logs went over a couple years, until the very last log.

 

**_Final log: The twins abilities are extremely strong when together, though seem nonexistent when apart, this is why we are separating them, master had demanded the be apart, them together could stop his plan, I have managed to convince the father to send the older of the two away._ **

 

That was it, Richie dropped the folder, and ran his entire body shaking as if there was an earthquake exclusively in the place he stood. Mike followed him. Together the two of them exited the building and ran, not wanting to see anything more of the cursed building, they ran all the way to the Wheeler house up to mikes room, locked the door and fell asleep, crying and together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took a while I'm writing an actual book and I'm still in school so finding time to write can be hard.


	4. Some shit goes down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres the new chapter sorry it took so long but I got stuck and then had alot of personal stuff happen

**_Hawkins Indiana_ **

****

Nancy was the one to wake the two up the next day with a small knock on the door. “Hey you two it’s time to get up.” Mike opened his eyes first. “Nance, what time is it?” She smiled at him. “It’s around ten, this is the longest you’ve slept in a while.” “yeah, okay I’ll get him up.” About ten minutes after Nancy left the room Mike got Richie up and they went down stairs, only to discover that the living room full of their friends. Bill was the first one to speak (with him being the leader) “H-he-hey guys, ah-ahr-are you alright.” The two boys didn’t say much but the others could guess how they were feeling. 

 

    

 

    After everyone had eaten is when they decided to discuss what they had found at the lab. Everyone was sat in the living room and Mike was the first one to speak. “So we found...something at least; uhm I think it’s safe to assume that It had brenner under his command.” Everyone at least made motion that they understood. “Wh-wu….what else did you find?” There was a solemn tone in Bill’s voice, none of them really wanted to hear what else it was that was making the two boys act so strangely and it was Richie who told them; his voice sounding normal to the hawkins residents but the Losers could tell it was broken. “We found a file, about…” Richie had to pause and when he spoke again it was only just loud enough that everyone could hear him. “About us.” looks of surprise and anger and sadness filled the faces in the room, the only other people who had known had seen the file and knew what was inside; and that was when Hopper spoke up. “I took the file. So no one who might have secretly worked for brenner knows where it is.” Bev looked from hopper to the twins “well, can 

 

look at it?”  Richie and Mike looked at each other-having a silent conversation before mike answered for the two of them. “Yes, you can look at it.

 

    “Oh my god… this, is why you didn’t show back up yesterday, isn't it?” They boys just nodded. “Th-thu -thu-this is crazy, do y-yu-you think your dad knows ? Ab-b-booouuut the p-p-p-powers?” Richie shrugs his shoulders “Probably, the fucking clown does! So we’re fucked!” Bev looked at Richie. “But does it know if the powers have resurfaced, because if IT doesn’t and we can get them to then we can use that to our advantage, also we have el wich is also to our advantage.” Everyone nodded. “Alright we we we we can work on that later, for now we need to eat a-a-a-a-a and let the information sink in.” 

 

    After about an hour they had all eaten and decided to go to the arcade to calm  themselves. That didn't last to long though, because it seemed that IT planned on being an  even bigger pest then before. ‘Richie.’ the trashmouth tried to ignore it knowing it was only he who could here the demonic clown’s voice. ‘Come on Richie, crack a few jokes.’  “shut up.” Richie whispered. Eddie looked at him concernedly “you okay rich?” Richie looked at the shorter boy and smiled. “I’m fine eds.” Eddie hit him playfully. “Don’t call me eds.”  Richie Flashed a smile then walked off to look at other games after notifying the others. 

 

        After a couple minutes of walking around he spotted something that made him Freeze; it was a normal Down the Clown game but the clowns that were normally on the machine were replaced with It and in a moment of fear richie didn't know what happened but the machine started to spark. It was close to blowing up, Richie knew but he couldn't find it in himself to move. That is until Mike-his brother mike- pulled him away from the machine and out of the arcade all together. 

 

 

      It took a few minutes for Richie to come to his senses but when he did he was sarounded by his friends, new and old. “Hey man, let's go home.” Richie nodded at his brother “Y-yeah I-I-I-I  should head back to Bevs house to check on G-g-g-g-geo-georgy.” everyone nodded and 6 of the 7 losers headed back to bevs house while Richie went with Mikes house with him. 

 

> * * *
> 
>  

When the boys got home it was about time for lunch. After they ate they went to mikes room to get to know each other a bit more. “So Rich, tell me about your childhood.” Richie nodded and smiled a bit. “Well I was raised by Maggie and Wentworth Toizer, and yeah they weren't the absolute best they weren't like abusive or anything. They gave me plenty of food and kept clothes on my back. I never went hungry. Sometimes they would even give me money for doing my chores. 

 

Mike smiled. “Well you've met  nancy and she's great.you haven't met Holly yet she's the youngest  and really sweet. Then there's our parents moms name is Karen and she's really trying her best but There's been a lot going on and it gets hard with three of us, especially when two of us are teenagers and Holly’s six so she's running around everywhere. Richie nodded to show that he was listening. “What about yo-er-our dad?”  Mike frowned a little bit. “His name is Ted, hes not the best he mostly just sits in his chair and scolds us about language.” richie nodded. They spent they spent the rest of the day talking about how they grew up and met their friends.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM OVER HALF WAY THROUGH THE BOOK (Richies parents aren't crappy)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a bunch of head canons

**_ALIVE GEORGIE AU!!!!!_ **

**_Richie:_ **

  1. No one beeps Rich the entire month of july. If they do he stops talking for the rest the week 
  2. The first time one of the other losers beeped him after neibolt he panicked so bad he fainted from not being able to bring in enough oxygen.
  3. Makes less jokes about eddy's mom and when he does he makes sure that eddie knows he means no harm
  4. He’s the bard™
  5. That clown phobia has just gotten worse and he cried and screamed after seeing one at a kids party from across the street but covered his mouth so he didn't disturb the kids
  6. Keeps Eddies spare inhaler just in case
  7. Hates puppets for a reason unbeknownst to him



 

**_Eddie:_ **

  1. He hasn't needed the inhaler in awhile but on the anniversary of neibolt Richie had to rescue him from an attack (for once it wasn’t self induced it started when he woke up from a nightmare about the leper)
  2. Still has the fanny pack, he turned it into a small first aid kit just in case something happens
  3. Got mainly over his phobia after the whole “gazebo” incident
  4. He's the group doctor™“
  5. “Rich do you know how I broke my arm I don't remember.” “you fell Eds.” “oh, thanks” “uh huh.”



**_Billy:_ **

  1. Rainy days are always hard
  2. If it's rainy (especially in october) he doesn't let georgie out of his sight
  3. Got a pet turtle and named it Maturin
  4. He’s the leader ™



**_Bevy:_ **

  1. She kept hair short and if it needs to be cut she has someone else do it (also makes sure to clean the drains after shaving cause shes super paranoid about hair in the drain now)
  2. She stop wearing dresses
  3. She still is always the first one into the quarry
  4. She's the group mom™ 
  5. She can and will fight for her children
  6. Has a new found fear of clowns (don't remember why though)



**_Stanly:_ **

  1. He had Bev teach him how to use concealer so he didn't have to look at his scars (that for some reason he cant remember how he got)
  2. He made enough money to replace the flute lady painting gave it to his dad then burned the painting
  3. He hates flute music
  4. Group dad™
  5. Is terrified of being alone so he has pictures of all the losers along with voice recordings of them all so he knows he’s never truly alone



**_Ben:_ **

  1. He has to stay with one of the other losers on easter because he’s actually terrified of easter eggs exploding in his face
  2. Like he stopped eating eggs for at least a year
  3. He has an H scar on his stomach but it’s mainly faded by now
  4. Team researcher™
  5. Didn't go back to the library till a year after the “egg boy” incident
  6. Like he doesn't even go to the school library by himself



**_Mike:_ **

  1. Learned self defense
  2. Can't go to the butcher shop alone anymore
  3. One of the other losers always walk him home and they all go to the farm to ride to town together
  4. The teams kind member ™
  5. He never met georgie before _the incident_ but he they instantly took a liking to each other 
  6. Takes all of them to the farm and was very happy with the look on his grandfather's face when he saw all his friends



**_Georgie:_ **

  1. Was super happy when he got his prosthetic because it ment he could do more stuff again
  2. Eddie instantly took a picture with him sense he still had his cast 
  3. They found a way to decorate it without degrating the quality and all the losers sighned it and ben put a poem on it for him
  4. Hes the losers club’s adorable mascot™
  5. Likes playing with the S.S. Denbrough (Bill made him a second one sense he lost the first)
  6. Dosnt forget that boats are a she
  7. His favorite loser (other than Bill of course) is a tie between ben and Mike because he loves ben’s poetry but when mike watches him because everyone else is busy he takes him to the farm and he gets to pet all the sheep



**_ALL:_ **

  1. None of them like july
  2. None of them like rainy days
  3. They will kill for eachother
  4. The losers collectively stood up to the two remaining members of the bowers gang and now they get left alone



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some headcanons, I'm working on chapter 5 right now but you can have this to hold you over

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the cliffhanger I'm already writing part two it should be out soon!


End file.
